Rules
The rules are a series of laws used to determine what is and is not allowed to happen on the game. The staff have the final say in what is acceptable, but the rules are a guideline for them and the community. These rules are listed on the official PMU website. Keep in Mind Loopholes Any attempt to use loopholes to your advantage, despite the application of common sense, will be met with an application of the "Catch All" rule. Do not attempt to play games with us. If you are unsure if something is illegal or not, ask before doing so. Catch All Rule The Staff Team reserves the right to administer any form of punishment with just cause. This is generally done through a majority consensus on the Staff Team. Staff Members *Do not ask to be a Staff Member. *Try not to bother the Staff Members unless you are absolutely sure you cannot solve your problem on your own. *Do not beg for any items, poke, pokemon, events, or to have commands used on you. *If you're planning on accusing a current Staff Member of being corrupt, show Administrators proof. If you just call on any specific Staff member corrupt without any solid proof, you will not be seen as credible. General Interaction & Communication Harassment *Insulting via public chat, or private messages is not allowed. Depending on the severity, punishment can be given without a warning. *Publicly defaming someone's name by saying "Beware of ____, they are a scammer!" or anything similar to it will result in you getting muted. If you have conclusive evidence, make a report about the person through the appropriate channels. This is considered harassment and will not be tolerated. *Begging for items/poke/levels/etc, any form of begging is considered harassment and is not allowed. *Ultimately it's up to the Staff Member to decide what is/isn't harassment. Scamming and Items *Twisting the truth or otherwise deceiving or misrepresenting something in order to get money, items, or accounts. (not holding up your end of the bargain) *Disclaimer: buying something at a high price and discovering some one else was selling it much lower is not scamming. You are responsible for knowing a current item's worth prior to buying/selling it. *Accidentally vending for too low is not scamming. *By dropping an item on the ground (whether purposely or accidentally), showing off said item, failure to block your map, having a full inventory or overweight capacity, you relinquish possession of said item(s). If someone comes by and picks it up, they have the right to keep it. *Selling or Buying anything that is based off of trust is the player's risk. Depending on what sort of evidence you have to support your claim, the GM's reserve the right to deny helping in this sort of report. Spamming *Excessive talking in chat and/or repeating lines consecutively is punishable. People can read what you say, so there's no need to repeat it endlessly. This includes but is not limited to using over 3 lines of chat at a time, or repeating your chat more often than 30 seconds after it's left your screen. *Do not excessively use moves in areas with vast amount of players in-game - it may cause lag to other players. Advertisement *Do not advertise another product, web service, server or even another MMO. It is up to the Staff Members to determine what is advertising or not. Basic common sense will keep you out of trouble. *Examples: **Intolerable: "You should consider joining Game, I could give you a whole team of rare pokemon." **Tolerable: "I used to play Game, then I came here," or, "Yeah he quit a while ago and went to Game." *Posting, or otherwise sharing referral links is not allowed. This is due to being unverifiable as non-scams and act to purely benefit the advertising person alone. Accounts and Characters Names All text based content, whether they belong to guilds, characters, or signs, need to be appropriate for the game. At most, they should be suitable for a pg-13 rating. If you are unsure whether or not your name is okay, then it is best not to use it. Account Sharing Although not technically illegal, account sharing is heavily frowned upon. Not only does it put your account at risk, but it also puts you in danger of not getting helped. If there is any evidence of sharing, actual or circumstantial, the Staff Team reserves the right to refuse to help you in various situations. The account holder is responsible for any and all things that take place when logged in, so "my brother uses my account" will not be a sufficient defense. The entire account will suffer any and all consequences, regardless of how many people use it. Public Chat *Keep Global Chat English. We do this so it can be moderated properly as all the staff can moderate English. *No begging. *No spamming (we don't want to have to put a chat delay). *No excessive trade, rp recruiting, dungeon recruiting, Moderation is the key to a healthy chat. *Limit your complaints, whining about it all day doesn't exactly help either of us much. *Please do not "sing" in main or break up a sentence into 5-7 different messages. Respect the Enter key. It can be seen as spam to other players, and can be quite bothersome. *Take note to keep adult themed conversations off of main chat. Please remain mindful of younger players. Try to keep the topics clean, and be respectful, harassment won't be tolerated on main just like anywhere else. *Constant and or repetitive swearing is prohibited. There are children who play. *The use of racial slurs will not be tolerated. No matter what ethnicity you may be, or how the person you are talking to doesn't mind it, some people can and most likely will be offended in some way. If you want to talk to your friend using that sort of language, take it off of PM's. Exploits and Hacking *Exploiting and doing other things deemed against the rules by a Staff Member will result in an insta-ban. Report all bugs/exploits to the Staff Member team via PM Immediately. (Exploiting: Abusing a bug in the game for self gain.) *Any means by which a player intentionally causes other players to error is against the rules. *Hacking via a brute force method, is illegal. *If you were gullible enough to share your information or trust someone's program that gives you unlimited items/poke, that’s your own fault. Category:Help Category:PMU 7